My Destiny
by Touhime Ten'okari
Summary: Bu Mizuki meninggal.., kabar itu disampaikan Syaoran yang baru pulang ke jepang. Sakura kaget begitu pula Tomoyo.. pikiran Tomoyo melayang ke Eriol.. bagai mana nasip Eriol tanpa Bu Mizuki? bagai mana Kondisinya? RnR


**YAAK! AUTHOR GOMBAL INI mau ngegombal di Card Captor Sakura~! YEY! Ini Fic pasti banyak kesalahan. Jadi mohon maklum ya~~ terus.. jangan lupa! Prisip ** **3 R yaitu ReadReviewReplace (?). Yak silahkan bacaaa~ **

**CARD CAPTOR SAKURA MILIK CLAMP! MY SENSEI!**

**Lalu.. Pairingnya… = Tomoyo x Eriol**

**Warning = cerita Romantis biasa.. dan agak gaje.**

**POV TOMOYO~~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

** MY DESTINY**

.

.

.

Hari ini aku mendengar kabar bahwa Li Syaoran sudah pulang ke Jepang. Aku mendengar kabar itu dari Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura, sahabat terbaik yang kumiliki. Oh ya., namaku Daidouji Tomoyo. Kini aku dan Sakura kelas 2 SMP. Aku yang mendengar kabar itu langsung mengambil kamera videoku dan segera mencari Sakura yang sedang pergi menemui Syaoran. Kedua pasangan ini sangat serasi dimataku. Wajah cantik Sakura dan wajah tampan Syaoran sangatlah serasi.

Saat aku hendak menghapiri mereka secara diam-diam.., aku melihat Sakura menangis. Aku langsung menghampiri Syaoran dan Sakura. Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung memegang pundak Sakura.

"Sakura.., kau kenapa?" tanyaku panik.

"Hiks.. hiks..." Sakura tetap terisak.

Mataku langsung menatap tajam wajah Syaoran yang sudah lama tak kujumpai. Syaoran yang melihatku menatapnnya langsung mengerutkan dahi. Aku yang kesal langsung menarik kerah baju Syaoran.

"TOMOYO! Ini bukan salah Syaoran!" teriak Sakura menghentikanku.

"Huh.., baiklah," ucapku sambil melepaskan tanganku dari kerah baju Syaoran.

"Hey! Sejak kapan kau jadi kasar seperti itu?" protes Syaoran sambil membetulkan kerah bajunya yang tadi kutarik.

"Sejak kau pergi.. aku belajar Judo. Aku ingin melindungi Sakura menggantikan dirimu.., sampai kau pulang setidaknya," ucapku sambil memandang wajah Sakura yang masih terisak.

"Jadi.. ada apa sebenarnya Sakura-Chan?" tanyaku sambil menghapus air mata Sakura.

"Bu.. Bu Mizuki.., dia.. dia... meninggal..., huwaaaaaaa!" isak Sakura sambil memelukku.

"Apa?" ucapku kaget sambil menatap Syaoran seakan-akan meminta penjelasan.

"Itu benar.. Eriollah yang memberi tahuku," ucap Syaoran.

'DEG!' nama yang tak ingin ku dengar. Eriol.

"E.. eriol?" ucapku tak percaya.

"Iya.., dia datang ke Jepang.. kami bertemu di bandara. Saat itu aku diberitahu kabar duka ini..." ucap Syaoran sambil menunduk sedih.

"Jadi.., begitu," ucapku lemah.

Aku mengelus-elus punggung Sakura. Aku menatap langit diatasku. Silau.., mataku tertutup dan air mataku mengalir. Bagaimanapun aku juga sedih kehilangan Ibu Mizuki. Mizuki Kaho, orang yang dicintai Hiiragizawa Eriol. Syaoran yang melihatku menangis langsung mengelap air mataku dengan sapu tangannya. Aku sontak kaget dengan tindakkannya. Namun.., ia menggeleng dan.. ya., aku memang membutuhkan sapu tangannya untuk menghapus air mataku. Sakura masih menangis dalam pelukanku hingga mungkin baju seragamku basah.

Sakura sudah mulai tenang. Aku dan Syaoran mengantarnya pulang. Sakura memberitahukan tentang kematian Bu Mizuki kepada kakaknya, Kinomoto Touya. Dapat kulihat wajah Kak Touya yang semula ceria menjadi kelabu. Kusut, sedih, kaget, dan tak dapat berkata-kata itulah Kak Touya sekarang. Tsukishiro Yukito atau Yue.., sahabat Kak Touya berusaha menghiburnya. Aku mendekati Kak Touya dan berkata..

"Jika memang ini takdir terimalah takdir ini, jika tidak kau terima.. hanya akan menjadi beban yang mebelunggu dirimu Kak,"

"Tomoyo?"

"Hehehe.., jadi.. semangatlah! Berduka boleh saja tapi.. aku yakin Bu Mizuki tidak akan senang melihat Kak Touya menangis!"

"Kau benar Tomoyo., aku tak boleh bersedih,"

"Benar!"

Setelah pembicaraan singkat itu Hpku berbunyi. Ibuku menyuruhku untuk segera pulang karena guru les pianoku sudah datang. Aku langsung bermapamitan pada Sakura,Syaoran,Kak Touya, dan juga Kak Yukito. Saat digerbang Kak Yukito membisikan sesuatu padaku..

"Terimakasih sudah menyemangati Touya., aku yakin.. takdirmu juga sedang berjalan," ucapnya dengan senyum manisnya.

Aku tersenyum dan langsung melambaikan tangan. Aku berlari menjauhi rumah Sakura. Aku yakin Guru Les Pianoku yang baru pasti sudah lama menunggu. Baru? Ya.., guru les pianoku sebelumnya pindah ke Amerika. Jadi., terpaksa aku menyewa guru lain agar dapat belajar piano. Paduan suara adalah salah satu kehebatanku. Tapi., selai bisa menyanyi aku juga harus bisa membaca not dan memainkan alat musik. Dengan langkah kaki buru-buru aku langsung naik bis yang menuju rumahku.

Setelah sampai dirumah aku langsung berlari menuju kamar. Tingkah lakuku sedikit berubah dari terakhir kali bertemu Syaoran. Aku belajar menjadi kuat demi Sakura.

"TOMOYO! Pelan-pelan! Tak perlu buru-buru!" ucap Ibuku dari ruang tamu.

"Iya Bu!" ucapku sopan sambil berlari melewati ruang tamu. Kulihat seseorang sedang bercengkrama dengan Ibuku. Mungkin dia guru piano yang baru.

Aku langsung mempercepat langkahku ke kamar dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

**.**

**.**

"Ah., maaf ya! Padahal dia seusia denganmu! Dia anak yang baik dan kalem loh! Tapi ia ingin menjadi kuat demi sahabatnya! Sungguh cerita yang mengharukan!" ucap Daidouji Sonomi, Ibu Tomoyo.

"Ya., memang begitu," ucap seorang lelaki sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau sudah mengenal putriku?" tanya Sonomi sambil meminum tehnya.

"Mungkin, bisa dibilang kenal... bisa dibilang tidak," ucap lelaki itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Tapi aku yakin kau pasti menyukai anakku," ucap Sonomi sambil melepas kacamata lelaki itu.

"Mengapa anda begitu yakin Nyonya Daidouji?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Karena putriku mungkin bisa mengisi hatimu yang kosong itu!" ucap Sonomi sambil mengedipkan matanya.

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai mandi aku langsung mengambil baju yang akan kukenakan. Baju yang kupilih adalah dress biru panjang dengan lengan pendek. Lalu dihiasi pita ditengah bajunya. Aku mengenakan sweeter berwarna biru tua yang panjang aku siap dengan bajuku., aku menghampiri kaca riasku. Aku menyisir rambut panjangku dan menghiasnya dengan bando berwarna biru. Yap! Sempurna sudah penampilanku. Aku langsung membawa buku musikku dan berjalan kearah ruang tamu untuk menemui Ibu dan guru baruku itu. Saat aku sudah berada diruang tamu.. aku kaget. Buku-buku yang tadi kupegang terjatuh ke lantai. Mulutku yang terbuka kututupi dengan tangan. Mataku tak berkedip. Guru baruku itu tersenyum ramah dan berkata..

"Apa kabar Daidouji-San?"

"Hiiragizawa-San?" ucapku tak percaya.

"Jadi kalian memang sudah saling mengenal ya?" tanya Ibu kepada kami.

Aku menatap Eriol. Namun Eriol hanya tersenyum.

"Ya., dulu kami satu sekolah, dan... kami juga berteman cukup baik Bu," ucapku sambil mengambil buku-buku yang tadi kujatuhkan.

"Sungguh? Waaah baguslah! Mulai hari ini dia yang akan menjadi gu—"

Belum selesai Ibuku berbicara.. Handphone Ibuku sudah berbunyi terlebih dahulu. Ibuku lalu mengangkat teleponnya dan bercakap-cakap. Aku tetap membereskan kertas-kertas not yang berserakan. Eriol mendekat dan membantu mengumpulkan kertas-kertas notn yang kusimpan dibuku. Setelah selesai membereskannya ibuku juga telah selesai berbicara dengan teleponnya.

"Nah Tomoyo, Ibu pergi kerja dulu! Belajar yang rajin dengan Eriol-Kun yaa!" ucap Ibu sambil mencubit pipiku dan keluar ruang tamu.

Aku melambaikan tanganku. Saat Ibuku sudah benar-benar pergi aku menatap Eriol.

"Aku turut berduka.," ucapku lirih dan pelan. Sesaat wajah Eriol kaget namun ia kembali tenang.

"Ya.. terimakasih.. kau mau dengar suatu kalimat menarik?" tawarnya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Apa?" tanyaku polos.

"Ini kalimat dari seorang penyihir dimensi... ia adalah sahabat Clow. Katanya 'Didunia ini tak ada yang namanya kebetulan., semua ini takdir,'. Dan kau tahu? Takdir tidak dapat diubah sedangkan nasib bisa. Kematian Kaho adalah takdir.. dan itu bukanlah kebetulan ataupun nasib jadi.. kematian itu tak dapat diubah dan harus kuterima," ucap Eriol sambil tersenyum ramah kepadaku.

"Kata-kata yang bijak., siapa penyihir dimensi itu?" tanyaku sambil menatap Eriol.

"Ichihara Yuuko," jawab Eriol singkat.

"Maukah kau menunjukan dimana letak piano dirumah in—"

"Lebih baik kau istirahat saja, ini pasti berat bagimu.. aku tak ingin diajar oleh orang yang memiliki beban dihatinya," ucapku sambil keluar ruang tamu meninggalkan Eriol.

"Tetap saja.. memiliki daya pengamatan yang bagus," ucap Eriol pelan.

**.**

**.**

Aku melangkah ke dapur. Ku seduh teh yang biasa kubuat. Dan ku buka kulkas. Ku lihat masih ada kue yang kemarin kubuat. Ku keluarkan kue itu dan kupotong-potong. Aku menaruh potongan kue itu kepiring kecil. Aku membawa teh dan kue itu ke ruang tamu. Saat hendak memasuki ruang tamu.. aku mendengar suara yang samar-samar.

"Maafkan aku Kaho.., andai waktu itu aku mengikuti saranmu..,"

'Apa maksudnya?' batinku sambil tetap menguping.

"Kalau aku... andai aku menerimamu.. dan tidak memikirkan gadis lain., mungkin ini tak terjadi,"\

'Ga.. gadis lain?'

"Kaho., apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah aku.. melepasnya juga?"

"PRANG!" tanpa sadar aku melepas nampan yang membawa teh dan kue. Cangkir dan piringpun pecah. Eriol langsung keluar ruang tamu dan melihatku sedang membereskan serpihan beling.

"Kau..,"

"Hehehe tadi aku terpeleset., mungkin sepatuku sudah harus diganti," ucapku berbohong.

"Oh begitu," ucap Eriol sambil membantuku membereskan pecahan-pecahan cangkir dan piring.

"Hahaha.. AUW!" ucapku yang melihat ibu jari, jari telunjuk, dan jari manis tangan kananku tergores serpihan beling. Darah mengalir dari jari-jari kecilku itu. Eriol langsung memasukan jaari telunjukku ke mulutnya.

"Ehh.., Hi.. Hiiragizawa.. –Sam?" ucapku dengan wajah memerah.

Eriol diam dan tetap mengemut jari telunjukku. Lalu ia menjilat ibu jariku dan juga jari manisku.

"Hi.. Hiiragi..zawa...-San?" ucapku kaget dengan wajah memerah.

"Jangan banyak bertanya.., ini agar tak terinfeksi," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Wajahku memerah tak karuan. Baru kali ini jariku dijilat oleh orang lain. Tak lama kemudian para pelayanku datang. Mereka berteriak histeris melihat jariku berdarah + melihat cangkir dan piring pecah + melihat wajahku yang memerah + melihat wajah tampan Eriol yang sedang tersenyum. Eriol langsung menarik tanganku dan membawaku pergi. Aku meminta tolong pada para pelayanku untuk membereskan pecahan cangkir dan piring itu.

Aku terus berjalan hingga akhirnya.. aku sampai ditaman belakang.

"Kenapa kita kesini?" tanyaku sambil memandang Eriol.

"Lihat tanganmu," ucapnya sambil menunjuk kearah tanganku.

Waw! Tak kusangka kini tanganku berlumuran dara karena darah dari jari-jariku. Aku yang berekspresi biasa saja membuat wajah Eriol kaget.

"Kau tak kesakitan?" tanya Eriol sambil menatapku.

"Tentu aku kesakitan., namun.. rasa sakitku ini tidak sesakit rasa sakit dihatimu.. aku tak pantas mengeluh sakit karena dihadapanku ada orang yang lebih menderita dariku," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau.. benar-benar baik hati.." ucap Eriol.

Lalu Eriol berjalan menuju ke bangku taman belakang rumahku. Ia mengambil tas berwarna hitam bentuknya cukup besar yang berada diatas bangku tersebut. Eriol mengeluarkan sebuah kotak putih. Lalu ia mendekatiku dan menyuruhku mengulurkan tangan.

"Biar kuobati lukamu," ucapnya sambil menyentuh tangan kananku.

Ia membuka kotak putih itu yang ternyata berisi alat-alat P3K. ia meplester jari-jariku. Wajahnya sungguh tenang dan penuh rasa kasih sayang. Mungkin ini sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi Eriol.

"Sudah selesai., kini tangan sudah sembuh," ucap Eriol sambil menutup kotak P3Knya.

"Arigatou, andai aku dapat mengobati lukamu juga," ucapku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"BRUK!" Eriol langsung memelukku. Aku diam dan kaget. Tangan Eriol yang memegangiku bergetar. Wajahnya yang kin terbenam dipundakku juga bergetar. Walau pelan., namun samar-samar aku mendengar suara isakan . bajuku mulai basah karena air mata Eriol. Aku mengusap-usap rambut Eriol dan memeluknya erat. Tangisnya kini tak terbendung lagi.

"Kaho.., KAHO!" ucapnya kencang.

Aku hanya terdiam tak dapat berkata-kata. Atau lebih tepatnya.., aku tak pantas berkata-kata.

"Kaho.. Kaho., maafkan aku.." ucap Eriol sambil mempererat pelukannya padaku.

"Hiiragizawa.., bolehkah aku berbicara?" tanyaku sambil mengusap-usap kepala Eriol.

"Kaho.. Kahoo...," ucapnya mengacuhkan diriku.

"Baiklah.., akan kutunggu hingga kau tenang," ucapku sambil memeluk Eriol.

**.**

Beberapa menit kemudian.. Eriol tertidur dalam pelukanku. Aku yang melihat Eriol tertidur tak tega membangunkannya. Aku menidurkannya dirumput dan segera mengambil bantal + selimut. Setelah itu aku memakaikan bantal dikepala Eriol. Lalu akupun menyelimuti tubuh Eriol. Sementara Eriol tertidur.. aku mengambil bantal bagianku untuk kupangku dan aku mulai membaca buku yang kupinjam dari Sakura. Melihat wajah polos Eriol yang sedang tertidur.. membuatku tak tega membangunkannya.

**.**

**. **

"Eng..,"

"Jam berapa ini?"

"Zzzz,"

"Dai.. Daidouji –San?"

"ZZzzz,"

"Ukh... hahahaha di tertidur karena menemaniku?"

"Zzzz,"

"Sungguh manis., maaf akukan aku tadi tak dapat membendung rasa sedihku., hingga aku harus merepotkan tuan putri secantik dirimu.., Daidouji-San,"

**.**

**.**

Mataku terbuka. Ku lihat kanan kiriku... APA? Tunggu? Kenapa aku bisa berada dikamar? Bukankah tadi aku ketiduran ditaman belakang? La.. lalu.. kenapa.. langit sudah gelap?.

"Ah~ Tomoyo-Chan sudah bangun~!" ucap Ibu sambil membuka pintu kamarku.

"Iya bu.. aku sudah bangun," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Besok kau harus berterimakasih pada Eriol-Kun!" ucap Ibu.

"Hiiragizawa-San?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Iya! Dia yang menggendongmu kekamar! Huwaaa benar-benar pangeran sejati! Tapi tetap saja entah kenapa.. ia memiliki Aura yang sedikit sama dengan Ayah Sakura!" ucap Ibu dengan wajah kesal.

"Dia.. yang menggendongku?" ucapku tak percaya.

"Iya.., dia bilang kau tertidur ditaman, lalu ia menggendongmu kekamar agar kau tidak sakit! Besok kau harus BER-TE-RI-MA-KA-SIH!" ucap Ibu dengan nada memaksa.

"Baiklah..," ucapku dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Yak! OYASUMI~ Tomoyo-Chan!" ucap Ibu sambil menutup pintu kamarku.

"Oyasumi., Ibu," ucapku dengan wajah yang sudah tertutup bantal.

Senang, malu, bahagia, sedih bercampur jadi satu. Rasanya aku tak sabar menunggu hari esok dan melihat takdir apa yang akan menjemputku.

**.**

'Anak-anak jaman sekarang lucu.., sejujurnya aku tak begitu suka dengan Eriol-Kun.., hawanya mirip dengan lelaki pilihanmu.. Nadeshiko. Karena itupula.. aku dapat mempercayakan.. Tomoyo pada Eriol,' batin Sonomi saat sudah keluar dari kamar Tomoyo.

**.**

**.**

Pagi telah datang menjemput. Aku bangun dari tidurku dan bergegas pergi ke sekolah. Aku diantar oleh supirku berangkat menuju sekolah. Saat sudah sampai disekolah.. kulihat Syaoran sedang duduk membaca buku.

"Ohayou.. Li-San..," ucapku ramah.

"Syaoran saja., walau kita lama tidak berjumpa.. tetap saja kita teman bukan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku tersenyum senang. Yaah., harus kuakui wajahnya memang tampan. Senyumnya tadi itu bahkan melelehkan hati siswi-siswi dikelas ini. Mungkin namaku akan ada didaftar nama 'CEWEK YANG HARUS DIWASPADAI' dibuku-buku para fans Syaoran.

"Nee.. Syaoran-Kun.." ucapku memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa?" tanyanya sambil menatapku.

"Jangan sakiti Sakura ya.," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"EH?"

"Aku.., aku tak tahu.. tapi mungkin kini.. yang ada dihati Sakura adalah dirimu, melebihi diriku. Tugasku menjaga Sakura hingga kau kembali sudah selesai.., sekarang.. aku ingin kau menjaga Sakura untuk diriku," ucapku sambil memegang tangan Syaoran.

"Ya.., aku janji.." ucapnya sambil memelukku dan melepasnya kembali.

Adegan itu bahkan membuat seluruh siswi dan siswa menjerit histeris.

"TOMOYO-CHAN! SYAORAN!" teriak Sakura yang baru sampai dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Ada apa Sakura-Chan?" tanyaku sambil menngamati Sakura.

"I.. itu! Kakak.. ribut dengan Eriol!" ucap Sakura panik.

"Hah? Kenapa bisa.. Kak Touya ribut dengan Hiiragizawa-San?" tanyaku kaget.

"Aku.., bertemu dengan Eriol didepan gerbang. Lalu aku menanyakan apakah berita kematian Bu Mizuki itu benar atau tidak. Lalu ia berkata benar dan bilang kalau semua itu salahnya.. lalu Kakak marah dan memukul Eriol. Kak Yukito tidak dapat menahan Kakak," cerita Sakura sambil membetulkan nafasnya.

Aku langsung berlari kegerbang sekolah. Diikuti oleh Syaoran dan Sakura. saat aku sudah sampai didepan gerbang. Kulihat Kak Touya hendak memukuli anak SMP namun ditahan oleh guru-guru yang ada. Namun percuma.. tenaga amarah Kak Touya begitu besar hingga.. guru-guru yang menahan Kak Touya tak sanggup menahannya dan melepas Kak Touya. Kak Touya lalu menghantamkan pukulan ke Eriol yang sudah tak berdaya.

"DUAAAK!" sebuah pukulan menghantam pipi putih seorang gadis.

Ya.. Pukulan itu mengenai pipiku. Aku tadi langsung merentangkan tanganku dan melindungi Eriol namun malah aku yang terkena pukulan Kak Touya. Aku terpental beberapa meter. Namun bagiku.., ini sudah biasa, karena aku sering berlatih Judo. Pipiku merah.. Kak Touya menghentikan pukulannya dan melihat kearahku yang masih terkapar. Eriol yang dari tadi terduduk ditanah langsung bergerak menuju diriku. Sakura berteriak memanggil namaku dan segera berlari kearahku diikuti oleh Syaoran.

"Tomoyo! Tomoyo!" teriak Sakura dengan air mata menetes dari matanya.

"Aku.. tak papa..," ucapku sambil berusaha bangkit. Dan kini aku hanya terduduk.

"Daidouji-San? Kau tak papa?" ucap Eriol sambil memengangi pipiku.

"Auw~! Tolong jangan disentuh.. itu sakit..," ucapku kesakitan.

Kak Touya berjalan kearahku diikuti langkah Kak Yukito. Kak Touya duduk dihadapanku dan memegang pipiku.

"Maaf ya.. gara-gara aku kau jadi korban," ucapnya lirih.

"Tak masalah! Itu karena Kak Touya sedang emosikan? Dan itu juga bukan kehendak Kak Touyakan?" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Iyaa., maafkan aku ya," ucap Touya sambi menundukan kepala.

"Iya... kumaafkan," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau memang baik hati,"

"Arigatou!"

**.**

**.**

Kini aku berada diUKS. Eriol merawat pipiku yang merah ini. Pipiku diperban (mungkin). Banyak para siswa dan siswi yang histeris melihatku berdua dengan Eriol diUKS. Eriol menatap mataku. Aku menatap matanya. Kini kami saling tenggelam dalam suasana sunyi ini. Diruang UKS memang tak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya kesunyian yang bersama kami.

"Maaf.., " ucap Eriol.

"Arigatou!" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Karena kau sudah menggendongku kekamar kemarin! Dan kau sudah mau bersikap jujur padaku kemarin," ucapku sambil menatap mata Eriol.

"Kau.." ucapnya.

"Aku tahu.. kau sangat kehilang Bu Mizuki tapi.. jika kau menengok kebelakang terus.. kasihan orang yang menunggumu didepan. Orang yang mengulurkan tangan agar kau dapat maju kedepan. Memang.., kau pasti sedih telah kehilangan. Namun.., Bu Mizuki adalah orang dibelakangmu yang selalu mendorongmu maju kedepan agar kau tak berhenti ditengah jalan. Agar kau menggapai.. uluran tangan orang yang menunggumu didepan," ucapku sambil menutup kedua mataku.

'Cup'

Sebuah kecupan singkat terjadi padaku. Bibirku dan bibir Eriol bertemu. Eriol memegangi tangan kananku yang kemarin terluka karena pecahan beling. Selagi bibir kami bertemu aku membuka kedua mataku. Beberapa detik kemudian.. ciuman pertamaku berakhir. Eriol mengusap pipiku yang tidak terkena pukulan Kak Touya sambil memandang mataku. Wajahku kini merah merona. Eriol tersenyum dan..

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" ucapnya sambil mencium tangan kananku.

Mataku terbalak. Wajahku memerah. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Perasaan bahagia ini tak dapat kupungkiri.

"Tapi.. kaukan.."

"Aku memang mencintai Kaho.. tapi.. bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang tadi? Kalau Kaho akan selalu berada dibelakangku untuk mendorongku maju dan melangkah kedepan untuk menggapai uluran tangan seseorang yang menungguku didepan.." ucap Eriol sambil tersenyum.

"Orang yang menungguku didepan itu adalah kamu.., Tomoyo.." ucapnya sambil mencium rambutku.

Wajahku kembali memerah. Kini wajah kami berdekatan dan... aku yang duduk dikasur kini sudah tertidur dikasur dengan posisi Eriol diatasku. Eriol menutup gorden yang membatasi kasur-kasur diUKS dan... ya., kami berciuman sambil berpelukan diatas kasur itu.

"Apa jawabanmu Tomoyo?" tanya Eriol sambil kembali menciumku.

"Aku ingin jadi pacarmu.., Eriol," jawabku sambil mengecup bibir Eriol sekali lagi.

Hari ini.., aku sudah menemukan pasangan takdirku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah dengar? Daidouji-San, sang murid tercantik disekolah ini jadian dengan Hiiragizawaa-San cowok tampan dan tenang pindahan dari luar negri!"

"Waah~~ patah hati sudah aku!"

"Tapi mereka memang cocok!"

"Yaa., bahkan terlalu cocok,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nona Sonomi ada gossip yang beredar disekolah putri anda.,"

"Gosip apa itu?"

"Gosip itu adalah.. kabarnya putrid anda.. Nona Tomoyo sedang berpacaran dengan lelaki bernama Hiiragizawa Eriol,"

"WAAH! Ternyata.. prediksiku benar! Ia akan pacaran dengan Eriol~!"

**.**

**.**

"Syaoran kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Kemarin.. aku melihat Tomoyo-Chan dan Eriol.. sedang berduaan dihalaman belakang,"

"Mungkin mereka pacaran?"

"Ya.., sepertinya,"

"Kau sedih?"

"Tidak… wajah Tomoyo begitu bahagia.., mana bisa aku bersedih.."

"Kalau begitu.. kita juga tak boleh kalah!"

"Maksud—"

'CUP!'

"EH? SYAORAN! KE.. kenapa kau?"

"Habis kau imut.,"

"Ukh!"

**.**

**.**

"Tomoyo apa kau bahagia?"

"Sangat.., aku sangat bahagia Eriol,"

"Aku mencintaimu.. Tomoyo.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu.. Eriol.."

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT!**

OOYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE TAMAT~ INI FIC PERTAMA DI CCS~~!

RUANG AUTHOR

Author : YAAK! Selamat! Akhirnya selesai juga!"

Tomoyo : Selamat~!

Eriol : *tepuk tangan*

Sakura : horeee! Akhirnya tamat! Aku bias main deh~!

Syaoran : SETUJU!

All : DADAH AUTHORR! Kami PERGI YAAH~!

Author :LOH? LOH? *Sepi ga ada orang*

**MAAF KALAU BANYAK KESALAHAN YAAA!**

**READREVIEW ?**


End file.
